Haruhi Terada
'Haruhi Terada '(born February 11, 1973) is a Japanese Voice actress who voiced Fabia Sheen in'' Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders'' and Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Other Notable Roles *Ah My Buddha (TV) as Sakura Sugai *Ah! My Goddess (TV) as Female Student *Air Gear (TV) as Ikki (young) *Amaenaideyo!! Katsu!! (TV) as Sakura Sugai *Ashita no Nadja (TV) as Madam Reinhardt (ep 38) *Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Gundalian Invaders (TV) as Fabia *Beast Wars II Chō Seimeitai Transformers (TV) as Navichan *Bomberman Jetters (TV) as Louie/Momochan(Eps27) *Brighter than the Dawning Blue (TV) as Haruhi Takamizawa *Deltora Quest (TV) as Queen Sharn *Digimon Adventure (TV) as Pumpmon *Digimon Frontier (TV) as Ranamon/Caalmaramon *Digimon Savers (TV) as Piyomon/Garudamon *Digimon Tamers (TV) as Ai *Digimon: Data Squad (TV) as Piyomon (eps 12-13) *El Cazador de la Bruja (TV) as Nun A (ep 4) *Elemental Gelade (TV) as Eve *Embracing Love - Cherished Spring (OAV) as Female Reporter A (ep 1) *Fruits Basket (TV) as Kana Soma; Kisa's Mother *Full Moon O Sagashite (TV) as Sasaki *Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime (TV) as Camellia; Hanan (ep 31); Nalro *Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart (TV) as Hikaru Kujou (Mysterious Boy); Nonomiya *Gakkō ga Kowai! Inuki Kanako Zekkyō Collection (OAV) as Risa *Galaxy Angel Rune (TV) as Onsen-kun (ep 12) *Ghost Hunt (TV) as Noriko Morishita (eps 4-6) *Girls Bravo (TV) as Armed Maid B (ep 4) *Glass Mask (TV 2005) as Namie Tamura (eps 19-20); Ragneid (ep 37); Sugiko Yamashita (eps 1-2, 19) *Great Teacher Onizuka (TV) as Momoi (ep 1) *Gurren Lagann (TV) as Cybela *Hamtaro (TV) as Nurse-chan *Hanaukyo Maid Team: La Verite (TV) as Shikouin's subordinate (ep 8) *Hatsumei Boy Kanipan (TV) as Namul's Secretary; Pasta *Hell Girl (TV) as Ryoko's Mother (ep 2) *Heroic Age (TV) as Mother (ep 1) *Ikki Tousen (TV) as Kaku Bunwa *Kakyūsei (TV) as Ai's mother *Keitai Shoujo (ONA) as Rin *Kiba (TV) as Morina *Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo (TV) as Shigure Asagi (ep 101) *Kūchū Buranko (TV) as Mrs. Ikeyama (ep 5) *Kyo kara Maoh! (TV) as Nina *Legendz: Yomigaeru Ryuuou Densetsu (TV) as Chiagall *Magical Witch Punie-chan (OAV) as Zouko *Minami-ke: Okaeri (TV) as Kumada-sensei *Minami-ke: Okawari (TV) as Kumada-sensei (ep 12) *Monster (TV) as Izzy *Mushi-Shi (TV) as Mushi (ep 1); Woman (ep 4) *Naruto (TV) as Tsunade (child) *Naruto Shippūden (TV) as Rin; Tsunade (Young) *Naruto Shippūden: Hi no Ishi o Tsugumono (movie) as Rin *Naruto the Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom as Karenbana *Noramimi (TV) as Satoshi (ep 10) *One Piece (TV) as Piiman *ONE ~Kagayaku Kisetsu e~ (OAV) as Nanase Rumi *Penguin no Mondai (TV) as Matsuura *Petite Princess Yucie (TV) as Kindergartener A (ep 15) *Prince Mackaroo (TV) as Arisa; Hifumi; Hoshino's Mama (3rd Voice); Kaminariakane; Kintarou's Mama; Komachi Mama; Ojarumaru's Mother; Ushiko *(The) Prince of Tennis (TV) as Yuuki Akutsu *R.O.D -The TV- as Haruhi's Manager (ep 10) *Red Garden (TV) as Kate's mother *Ristorante Paradiso (TV) as Olga *Rosario + Vampire (TV) as Kasumi Aono *Saiyuki (TV) as Qiuhua (ep 19) *Saiyuki Reload (TV) as Minto (ep 13) *Shiawase Sou no Okojo-san (TV) as Narration *Shonen Onmyouji (TV) as Tatsuki; Utsugi *Stratos 4 (TV) as ST operator B *Stratos 4 Advance (OAV) as Mana Ninomiya *Tenjho Tenge (TV) as Emi Isuzu *Tenjho Tenge: The Past Chapter (special) as Emi Isuzu *Tenjho Tenge: Ultimate Fight (OAV) as Emi Isuzu *Tokyo Underground (TV) as Ruri Sarasa *Transformers: Beast Wars II: The Movie (special) as Computer Voice *Wan Wan Serebu Soreyuke! Tetsunoshin (TV) as Kaoruko Inuyama; Victoria *Yu-Gi-Oh: Duel Monsters (TV) as Mai Kujaku *Yume Tsukai (TV) as Yuuko Aomori (ep 3) *Yumedamaya Kidan (special) as Mother *Zatch Bell (TV) as Djem; Kazu; Teacher's Wife; Waifu *Zoids: Fuzors (TV) as Lillin Category:Voice Actors Category:Japanese Voice Actors